How Hotch's Marriage Really Ended
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Exactly what the title says.


How Hotch's Marriage Really Ended

betad by kisaitaluvr

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. No, it's not meant to be realistic. And I thought about creating my own unsub for this but everything I'd have had him saying, Perotta could say so I figured, why have to create a whole other background when Perotta would work just as well? Quotes will be in italics.

"_Paranoid personalities_-"

"Hotch," Gideon's voice came through his earpiece.

"Just a moment." Hotch said to Perotta, causing the man to throw his hands up in the air.

"First you taser me, then you haul my ass in here, and now you can't even hold a conversation with me for longer than five minutes."

Hotch ignored him and stepped outside the room. "What is it?" He asked Gideon, once the door was closed. It had to be important for Gideon to call him out of the room before he'd gotten the information he needed.

"Haley's outside in the lobby and the guards are having trouble holding her back." Gideon replied.

Hotch sighed. He'd forgotten to call her and let her know that he wouldn't be home in time for dinner. Normally, she'd be annoyed but accept it as something that came with being married to a profiler, but lately she'd been harder to placate than usual.

"Well, she'll have to wait. This is important."

"You sure?" Gideon asked, raising his eyebrows. The tone of his voice made Hotch sure that when the interview _was_ over, there'd be hell to pay with Haley.

"Yeah. Tell her to go home and that I'll be there hopefully within a couple of hours."

"Okay." Gideon replied in a 'it's your funeral' tone. Hotch definitely was not looking forward to going home tonight. He steeled his face again and reentered the room.

"What was that about?" Perotta asked.

"Nothing." Hotch shook his head. "Nothing. Where were we?"

The man grinned. "Can't be nothing if you don't even remember what we were just talking about?"

Hotch ignored him. "_Paranoid personalities develop in childhood._"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "_You know you're saving me thousands of dollars in therapy bills?"_

"_And you learned-_" Shouting was heard from outside (which considering that the room was supposed to be sound-proof was pretty impressive) and the door banged open.

"AARON HOTCHNER! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO WAIT!"  
"Haley!" Hotch let out a surprised shout, at her appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Haley!" Gideon said breathlessly, catching up to her. "You can't be in here!" He made a grab for her elbow, but she jerked away.

"Oh, let's see, Aaron!" She snapped sarcastically. "I remember someone telling me before they left that he wasn't going to be far away and that there was a good chance he'd be home for dinner!"

"Haley, I'm-"

"So," She continued, "I prepared a beautiful roast turkey with mashed potatoes! Your favorite! Next thing I know, it's eight o'clock and you're still not home! I had to reheat everything because it was getting cold and then the turkey was dry and Jack wouldn't stop crying and-"

"Where is Jack?" Hotch asked quickly, glancing around as if he might be somewhere in the room.

"Oh, is that all you care about?" She spat.

"No it's not all I care about; I'm hoping you didn't leave our newborn son at home alone!"

"Well I didn't! I brought him with me. JJ has him. But that's not the point," She waved it off. "The point is-"

"You brought our son to a police station!" Hotch shouted, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"You weren't home in time for dinner!" She pointed out as that explained everything. "What was I supposed to do?"

"SCREW DINNER!" Hotch snapped and Haley and Gideon both gasped. "This man –"He went to point to Perotta but to his surprise, the man was gone.

Hotch drew his gun and glanced around the room but no one was there. Apparently the man had used the distraction of the argument and the sound of the fighting to rip his chains from their anchors and escape. Pushing Haley aside, Hotch and Gideon ran out of the room, looking everywhere.  
"Don't you run away from me, Aaron!" Haley shrieked following him. They rushed into the lobby to find the team in an uproar.

"What happened?" Hotch asked, quickly, "Where is he?"

"He got hold of my gun, man!" Morgan answered, rubbing his head where apparently Perotta had hit him. "He took a guard hostage to get out, and now he's gone."

With a frustrated sigh, Hotch put his gun away and took a crying Jack from JJ. "Get a SWAT team out after him. Check with Russo to see if he knows where Perotta would go." Then looking down at Jack, "Hey buddy, it's alright. Daddy's here." He crooned.

Haley, clearly not grasping what had just happened, started forward, "Don't think that you're getting off the hook that easy! I-" At this point she was stopped by Gideon.

"Haley, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to arrest you."

"Arrest me!" She shrieked. "For what?"

"For aiding a serial killer in his escape. You have the right to remain silent, if you-"

End Note: No I don't hate Haley; I just find some of her actions very annoying.


End file.
